drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiken Bradley
Name: Aiken Bradley Age: 24 Country of Origin: Altara Appearance: Aiken has dark hair, dark eyes and a rich olive complexion. He has a scar running across his cheek, but is otherwise reasonably handsome. He's of average height at 5'11". He has a lean, athletic build. Personality: Aiken is mild tempered for an Altaran. That is not to say his temper cannot be aroused or that he will not take up the challenge of a duel, but he is extremely polite going out of his way to avoid conflict. When an entire country carries a dagger ready at their hip, one much tread lightly. Aiken often seems to have an air of vulnerability to him, as though a burden too heavy for him to bear has been placed on his shoulders. = Character History = Aiken was born a peasant under the rulership of Lady Eloise Hark. He considers himself not an Altaran, but a man from Harkland. His father died when he was ten years old. A rival for the affections of his mother challenged his father to a duel and won. But even after this, his mother put a white sheath on her dagger. Aiken is certain that she greaves for him even to this day. Every now and then, he sees a sadness in her eyes, lessoned now with the passing of time, but poignant in its bittersweetness. It is that sadness more than anything that makes him so unflaggingly polite, for he knew that if anything should ever happen to him his mother would not be able to bear it. A beloved husband is already lost to me, her eyes would say when she saw the flash of temper in his, do not lose me a son. But no one can live in Altara and live a violence free existance. The scar across his cheek came from a duel won with more luck than skill when he was fifteen. It serves to remind him that luck is a fickle mistress. No one should live their life relying on her ever changing favour. Since then he has only had two duels: Once with a man who insulted his mother. The other with a young hot head who thought to win the affections of Aiken's lady friend of the time. He has also had duels fought over him, three to be exact. The only time he cared greatly for the outcome was when his first love, a fiery woman by the name of Tireesa was challenged by Henna, an older, more experienced woman. Henna won the duel and in effect Aiken himself, but the affair did not last long. She quickly grew tired of his grief for Tireesa. Aiken healed in time and moved on to another woman, but he has never felt the same about anybody else. Of late he has lived a quiet life, working in his mother's store. He has no real head for figures, no matter how his mother tries to teach him, so sticks instead to heavy lifting, collecting and delivering shipments and the occasional stint in the store front when his mother must step out for a moment. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies